Shots,Shots,Shots
by Hufflepuff3000
Summary: A collections of one shots involving Stefan and Sam's lives together.


**I'm surprised there aren't any stories with these together already. Unless there is and I have missed me them all together. But I wanted to try it; and see where it leads. I'm new to this whole story thing, and smut. So go easy on me. This is also inspired by tumblr. All the parallel gifsets I've seen and the roleplay interactions with these two. Ok, enough about the history; onto the story.**

* * *

**S**am looked down at Stefan, his hands tracing the other man's chest. He bit his lip as he slowly slid down onto the vampire's length. A soft moan escaped his lips, as the tip of Stefan's erection pushed through the tight rim of muscle. He listened as a guttural growled rumbled in his lovers' chest, before moving up and out of his mouth.

**"Y**ea," Sam whispered. "I know." He slid a hand up to Stef's neck rubbing it softly. "Feels good doesn't it?"

**S**tefan didn't say anything. He couldn't, the wet and tightness of Sam rendered him speechless. All he was able to do was look into Sam's eyes and thrust his hips up lightly. That earned him a shaky breath from Sam along with his growl. Sam shifted in his lap, and then fully bottomed out. "Stefan..." He breathed, at the same time Stefan let another growl ripple through the room. Leaning down so they were face to face, Sam placed a gentle kiss onto his lips. Stefan's fangs grew in, and the veins rolled under his eyes. This was one of the upsides to him being the ripper, the sex. The downside was everything else. He wasn't himself. His attitude was different. He killed people and did things without a conscious, but it didn't stop Sam from caring for him. From loving him. It didn't stop him from trying to do everything he had to, to bring him back to himself. So if distracting him with a fight and sex afterwards kept him from doing and thinking about anything else, then so be it.

**S**am knew he was still in there though. Otherwise he wouldn't have left himself been lured into this. A part of him, the human part, still knew Sam. It still knew that he was a big part of Stefan's life and that they loved each other. Sam traced his tongue over the fangs, lightly kissing him again.

**"M**ove." Stefan mumbled into the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, Sam leaned himself up. He braced his hands on Stefan's chest. He raised himself up, sliding up off of the vampire's length before pushing himself back down. "Like that?" He breathed teasingly, earning him a moan from the other man. A smirk worked itself on his lips, before he repeated the action. Soon enough he had a rhythm going that was rubbing along the inside of him. Every move downward was met with hips thrusting up and every other thrust had Stefan hitting his prostate. Waves of pleasure flowed through his body, making his skin flush and the vampire's name was a broken plea on his lips.

**S**am could feel himself coming near his end, so he slowed down rolling his hips slowly.

**"Y**ou're almost there aren't you?" Stefan heaved, his hand grabbing at Sam's hips.

**"Y**ea. I don't want to cum yet."

**S**tefan sat up, making it so Sam was sitting in his lap. He pulled him into a kiss, licking into his mouth. This was a taste he could never get tired of, well this and the taste of his cum with his everything Sam, but that was in a category in itself. But the taste of his mouth, of whiskey of that rabbit food he nibbles on And the barest hint of the toothpaste he used this morning. He bit his bottom lip, which was swollen from his previous bites.

**"I** love you." Sam muttered around a moan. "I love you so much Stefan. We're gunna get through this. We-"

**S**tefan caught him off with a kiss and a roll of his hips. He didn't want to hear the next words coming from his mouth. They weren't going to be ok. They both lost the two most important people in their lives. Damon was gone. It's the reason why he didn't have his humanity. He didn't want to feel pain and hurt. He offered the same thing to Sam, but he refused by asking him, "Then who's going to bring you back to yourself?" The point was he wasn't planning on every young l turning it back on. He just said what he needed to say for Sam's benefit. The sad part was, he is planning on leaving and he knows Sam is going to try to follow him, talk sense into him. The only way for him to make sure he wasn't followed was to fake his death. And that's what he was going to do.

**H**e flipped them over so that he was hovering above him. His eyes closed out of its own violation when Sam placed his hand gently on his face. He rubbed his cheek into his hand, savoring the feel. Memorizing the touch that he was soon about to lose.

**S**am watched him, looking up into his green eyes with his brown ones. Something about this felt like a goodbye, and he didn't like the feeling. He knew it wasn't one. It couldn't be though; if he lost Stefan he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He already lost Dean, he couldn't lose the last bit of love he had in his life. His thoughts were interrupted when a hot wet tongue circled around his tight hole. Letting out a shaky breath, he clenched the sheets. His back arched when that same tongue pushed passes the rim and started darting in and out of him.

"**S**t-stefan." He mewled out, as the grip on the sheets becoming tighter. So much tighter that his knuckles started to turn white. His breathing became sparse and when it did come out it was in a pant. This wasn't helping in aiding him not to cum. At this rate he wasn't going to last another minute. Especially with the hand that somehow magically made its way to his erection and started slowly stroking him up and down. When did that get there he had no idea. He gripped the back of Stefan's head lightly, careful not to mess up the vampires' perfectly styled hair.

"**I** can't – Stefan I'm so close." He bit his lip, the urges of pleasure flowing through him. He couldn't fight off his orgasm, but he didn't want to cum yet. He wanted Stefan to be inside of him when he finally cam. Then the pleasure stopped abruptly. His brow furrowed and he looked down at the man between his legs, feeling light kisses peppered on his inner thigh. "Why'd you stop?" Not that he was actually complaining. He did want to cum with Stefan inside of him, but at the same time his body was starting to miss the feeling of that tongue inside of him.

"**Y**ou said you didn't want to cum yet." The vampire met his eyes, and his bared a dark, lustful, and playful look. A look that Sam has grown to know and love. With a bite of his lip, he nodded his head.

**S**tefan smirked, and continued on his journey with kissing along Sam's thighs. The skin feeling like rose petals on his lips. He soon began leaving little bites in random spots along the streams of soft skin. The little whimpers coming from Sam's mouth only encouraged him more. Stefan can sense his body simmering down from the high that he had built up just a little while ago. Once he felt the blood flowing through his humans' body, he started up again. This time he pressed a finger inside of him, and placed the tip of his dick into his mouth.

**A** long moan esacped Sam's lips and his hands were gripping his hair again. "Stefan..." He breathed out. Stefan started working his finger inside of him, lightly swirling his tongue around the tip. The sounds emitting from Sam's mouth only pegged him on more. He crooked his finger, and eased another inside. Soon eough he found that sweet spot again, every once in awhile grazing his finger on it.

**"S**tefan...Stef I - please..." Stefan smirked arounf Sam's cock that was in his mouth. To Sam if felt like he was cumming, but Stefan knew otherwise. His body wasn't quite there yet. His body temperature was hot, but it wasn't burning. The blood is his body was moving fast, but it wasn't racing. And his breath wasn't almost entirely cut off yet, so he kept going. He worked his finger faster, noe hitting his prostate with every move of his finger.

**H**e felt as Sam shivered under him, his body starting to spasm. Now Sam was close. "God... I can't-" Stefan slowly pulled his finger out, and pulled from his cock, and started kissing along his stomach. Sam let out a deep shuddering breath, his hand going limp in Stefan's hair. Stefan made his way up to the hunters' face, and looked at him. He traced Sam's cheek lightly before kissing him again.

**T**he kiss was soft, long, and lingering. Sam felt content, though he hasn't even met his emd yet. Just the fact that he and Stefan was spending time together. It felt like they were learning each other all over again. He placed his hand on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He smiled a little when he felt Stefan bit his bottom lip.

**"I**'m ready." He said softly, looking into his eyes. Though his high had died down, it was still simmering, and his shaft was still hot and ready. He saw the look in Stefan's eyes, and wished that he could at least see some type of emotion in them, other than the numbness there from him turning it off. He watched as Stefan shifted above him, and then leaned down to kiss him again. A moan escaped his lips, as he felt Stefan pushed back inside of him.

**T**he movements were slow at first. Stefan taking his time with Sam, caressing every inch of his body, while he moved in and out of him. Sam's legs were wrapped around the vampires' waist and he took full advantage of it, by pulling him closer. Sam moaned loudly as he felt Stefan slid deeper into him. From there the pace was fast. The grip Stefan had on his hips were tighter; definitely going to leave bruises. His back was arched up off the bed, as he was being dragged up and down Stefan's length.

**H**e had a tight grip on his forearms, just hanging on to the ride of pleasure. Every drag down was now sitting that special spot; and his body again was building all that pleasure up; and this time it was going to be released. His breath came out as heavy pants; and he wanted to be closer to Stefan; but the vampire was doing a good job at holding in this position. He shifted his hips up as Stefan dragged him down; and they both let out a moan, that was by a _'Fuck...Sam'_; from Stefan.

**S**tefan moved his hips harder and faster; and there was no way Sam was going to last any longer. "Fuck, Stefan." He bit his bottom lip hard, and his body started tensing, causing him to clench down harder around Stefan. He needed to be touched, sure he could cum from just this; but he liked the feeling of Stefan's hand around his cock as he cam.

**"Y**ouwant me to touch you, don't you? Want me to wrap my hand around that pretty cock of yours, huh?" Sam licked his lips, and nodded. "But you don't need me to. You can cum without me touching you. You've done it before." Sam whimpered, at the thought of not getting what he wants. "Stefan, please. I need it." He whispered. "No you don't. There's a difference between need and want." Sam looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "No. I _need_ it. And you're gunna-" His sentence was cut off by a moan as Stefan snapped his hips harder against Sam.

**"I**'m gunna what now?" Sam kinda glared at him, watching a smirk formed on the vampire's face. "I said you're gunna - yea, just like that." He closed his eyes as the hand he wanted circled around his throbbing cock. A shaky breath left his lips; and then the hand moved faster; and all that Sam could was his own breathing, his heart pounding in his ears; and the sound of wet skin moving against each other. His eyes snapped shut as he rode along the edge of his release, and sooner than he wanted, all he could see was the color white. The orgasm moving throughout his whole body; and it took his mind awhile to catch up with everything. To register the moan that left his lips, his cum now glistening on his and Stefan's chest; and to feel his lover as he pushed into him one more time; and watch as Stefan came undone above him.

**H**e welcomed the heaviness of the other man; and rubbed the side of his face against Stefan's, his hands moving up to the nape of his neck; fingers threading through his hair. This was Sam's favorite part, the sex was great don't get him wrong, but the after glow of it. The holding of each other and the all around peace that it brought. It felt safe. For the first time in his life, he looked forward to the future.

* * *

**So this was mostly smut, which I mentioned above. Hopefully you could see the plot in it though? Or at least see the direction I'm going in. The next one is angst. And I know how you all love angst. Leave your comments, let me know what you think and if I should keep going on or not.**


End file.
